9 MESES
by annkarem
Summary: NUEVO CAP. 8 al martini's.
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes de "Ranma ½" pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi**

- 9 meses –

- Cap.1 -

- "test" –

* * *

No lo podía creer, de todas las cosas que le había pasado en lo que llevaba de vida esto nunca se lo hubiera ocurrido y era de locos, No Cabía del asombro y es mas no sabia ni como reaccionar para algo así, si ponerse contenta, gritar por los cielos de emoción, o si estar sumamente aterrada y asustada o solo llorar, no había arruinado su vida pero si la había complicado, y lo peor eran las consecuencias que habría cuando su familia se enterase, ¡no! no quería ni pensarlo Definitivamente era lo que mas la preocupada, ya podía escuchar el tradicional marcha nupcial y las repicadas de las campanas fuera de una iglesia, se llevo una mano a la frente como tratando de razonar consigo misma, era pero tan pero tan tonta ¿Cómo es posible que haya cometido tal estupidez? No Vivian en un siglo pasado para no que supiera las consecuencias que implica una noche de mala copa y nada de buen juicio, pero no tenia que hacerle caso a la calentura. se miraba al espejo y solo veía en su reflejo una gran letrero en su frente que decía "eres una torpe, una idiota, irresponsable" caminada de un lado a otro dentro del baño y se daba pequeños golpes en la cabeza, que no servían de nada y paro en seco quedando de nuevo frente al espejo y se dio cuenta que no era toda su culpa, en este "problemita" había participado alguien mas y el tenia el igual o mas culpa en todo este embrollo, se llevarían a partes iguales la responsabilidad y el compromiso, también se dio cuenta de que seguía con la prueba en la mano, así que lo mejor era dar por enterado al participante, deshacerse de la evidencia, si no terceros podían encontrarlo, tomo el Test lo envolvió en pedazo de papel y lo metió en una bolsita de plástico y lo tiro en la basura, esperaba que a nadie se le ocurriese revisarla, pero como estaban las cosas y su suerte cualquier cosa podía pasar.

Como toda Tendo que era salio del baño llena de valentía y decisión hacia la parte de la casa donde lo podía encontrar y se lo diría, así de simple serian las cosas, tomo aire se a cómodo la playera blanca y el short deportivo y se encamino, desde el otro lado de la puerta escuchaba como estrenaba arduamente, tenia como dos oras sin salir de dojo, y lo tendría que hacer tarde o temprano, al mal tiempo buena cara y corrió la puerta dejando ver a cierta persona haciendo muy complicadas maniobras y katas con mucha fuerza.

Lo observo por un momento, ahora entendía el asunto de la calentura, como no resistirse al muy bien formado cuerpo de su prometido. ¡No! Akane ¡reacciona! No te distraigas, has lo planeado, tranquila y respira. Sobre todo mente fría, aclaro su garganta y hablo fuerte y claro.

- Ranma…-este dejo lo que hacia y la miro poniendo una toalla alrededor en su cuello – hay algo muy serio de lo que te quiero hablar.

* * *

Continuara….

Espero su opinión o lo que es igual reviews…besos.

Ya se imaginaran mas o menos el trama jajay adiosito


	2. Chapter 2  como baño de agua fría

**Los personajes de "Ranma ½" pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi**

- 9 meses –

- Cap.2 -

- como baño de agua fría –

* * *

¡¿Qué esta que? ¿Era una broma? Por que si lo era nunca se lo perdonaría, ¿Cómo podía estar bromeando con algo así? Si eso era, una muy mala broma. Pero viéndola ahí sentada frente Demi con el seño muy fruncido, eso era señal de que lo era y si lo estaba…

¡Dios! Esto si que era grande, de pronto mi pulso empezó acelerarse, empecé a temblar y sentí que la duela del dojo comenzaba abrirse y yo caía y caía a un abismo de lleno de pequeñita ropa de colores en la me hundía y el olor a recién nacido inundaba mis fosas nasales….

-¡hey! Despierta… no te hagas el tonto quita esa cara que tienes- la voz de akane me saco de esa pesadilla en la que Moria ahogado de todas esas prenditas y me trajo al mundo real, aclare mi garganta tratando de hablar, lo cual era muy difícil tenerla abierta por tanto tiempo hizo que se me secara.

-Estas diciendo que…

-Si.

-Que voy a…

-Si.

-Que vamos a…

-Si.

-Estas segura que…

-Si!.

-¡¿pero cuando? , ¿!como? ¿Cómo paso?…

-¿Quieres que te explique, que te ilustre con abejitas y flores? Por que yo recuerdo bien que sabias lo que hacías y nadie te ayudo, ni te dijieron como hacerlo y... fue en la noche de graduación.

-No hace falta el sarcasmo akane, no este momento… y era de esperarse esa fue la unica vez que... lo que tenemos que hacer es asegurarnos que… que tu…

-Anda dilo em-ba-ra-za-da que tu! Tienes mucha culpa en esto.

-Que! ¡¿Yo que!... ¡que te hace pensar que es mi culpa!.

-Ah! Eso si que es cinismo Ranma… ¿!quieres que te refresque la memoria!,si mal no recuerdo quien tenia prisa, la urgencia que no pudo ni si quiera esperarse a usar un condón.

- ….

-Si mejor quédate callado no vaya ser que diga otra cosa en tu contra.

-Tenemos que asegúranos que en verdad estas mmm…embarazada… ¿como te…como supiste que estabas?

-Hay Ranma! Soy mujer y como mujer nosotras tenemos un periodo y cuando no llega ese periodo es por algo como esto, además ya me hice una prueba casera… y salio positivo solo falta ir con un doctor a confirmar mi estado.

-Y … ¿A dónde iremos? Te recuerdo que no podemos ir con tofu, el podría decirles a nuestros padres y si se enteras nos casaran!.

- Ranma creo que ya deberías hacerte a la idea de que tendremos que casarnos.

-¿Y si es un error? ¿Y si todo fuera una falsa alarma?

-Si como no, Ranma somos nosotros… desde que llegaste la mala suerte y sorpresas como estas son parte de nuestra vida y no te ofendas pero es la verdad.

-Oyes... ¿pero que aremos? ¿Cuál es tu idea? Por que tienes una… ¿verdad?

-¡Claro que la tengo! Estas hablando con una Tendo… lo que haremos es ir con un doctor, confirmar mi estado, decirles a nuestro s padres y …casarnos.

-Es que.. no lo se, estamos muy jóvenes para casarnos y …

-¡Claro que estamos jóvenes!, ¿crees que no tenia planes a futuro? Yo quería ir a la universidad, sin temores a que pueda dar a luz en medio del aula o de la cafetería y mira que seré yo la que tenga todos los cambios.

-Esta bien, esta bien no te sulfures… es que solo estoy algo asustado, esto es muy repentino.

-Lo entiendo pero tenemos que ser muy valientes a esto.

La mire detenidamente, esto algo que nunca me la hubiera imaginado y ella tenia razón, cosas como estas eran ya el pan de cada día, aun que hubiera preferido mil veces pelear con un loco o en busca de una posible cura para mi maldición, esto era algo muy lejano y no sabia como manejarlo y … ¡la maldición! si el o ella heredaba la maldición, era también muy precipitado pero podía ser una posibilidad, ¡ Haver Ranma un paso a la ves! Aun no sabes si vas hacer padre ¿y ya esta preocupado si va a tener la maldición?, uff… si que necesitaba una respiro.

-akane tenemos que salir de esta duda, pero cuanto antes.

-Ya lo se y no te preocupes con lo del doctor que ya se quien puede ayudarnos…espera aquí.

Salio del dojo rumbo a la casa, no sabia lo que tenia en mente pero esperaba que fuera algo bueno, no tardo mucho y ya estaba de vuelta y traía en su mano su teléfono celular.

-¿para que traes tu teléfono celular? ¿Eso en que nos puede servir?

- si que eres pesado Ranma… en mi clase de sociales tengo una compañera que su mama es ginecóloga nos hicimos amigas y…

- ahh… la vas llamar para que…

- exacto!...

- ¿pero se puede confiar en ella?

- si… no te estoy diciendo que somos amigas, ella es una chica muy discreta, no tenemos que preocuparnos… así que cállate y déjame hablar.

- esta bien como tu digas.

Nos quedamos callados por unos minutos en lo que le contestaban la llamada akane, estaba algo nervioso y a la ves aliviado, cuando akane me dio una seña de que ya le habían contestado.

-_hola rina, soy akane...te hablaba para pedirte un enorme favor… lo que pasa es que no me e sentido no muy bien estos días Y como tu mama es doctora quería saber si podría ir a visitarla…oh si claro! … jajaj si yo también… ¿tengo que hacer alguna cita? … ¡seria grandioso!...bueno de preferencia que fuera para mañana… si es que estos síntomas que tengo no me gustan para nada… lo se este "virus" que anda suelto… no! Como crees! … perfecto, si… si … gracias eres un amor… ya lo se... por favor que esto quede en secreto no quiero que mi familia se preocupe de mas por mi… nos vemos en la UNI… besos chao_

**-¿!**se puede saber de que tanto hablas?.

-¡No me grites!... bueno, ella cree que es un virus que anda propagándose… claro que yo no pienso lo mismo..

-Ni yo… bueno fuera un virus.

-Déjame hablar si no te interesa mejor de marcho.

-¡No!no akane linda no te pongas asi…

-Como decía… ella ara la cita para mañana a las 11:30… como nosotros tenemos que ir la universidad será un buen pretexto para ir y que nadie sospeche.

-Tienes razón… y ¿en donde es el consultorio?

-En Tokio… no muy lejos de la universidad, pero si lo suficiente para que nadie nos pueda ver.

-Me paceré bien… ¿entonces iremos mañana?

-Si… bueno ya te di la noticia si me disculpas creo que me ire a mi habitación a descansar un poco…hoy fue un día largo para mi…y por favor dile a kasumi que no bajare a cenar.

-muy bien yo le digo y…descansa.

-Gracias... y tu igual descansa.

Y salio del dojo, quien lo hubiera imaginado, había otra cosa mas que me ligaba a ella. Y esta seria una muy difícil de romper por otros, que había una posibilidad que dentro de ella se formaba un ser que era una parte de el, Y eso nadie lo podía cambiar.

* * *

continuara ...

ya saben, las faltass diganme en donde por que las muy #$%& se me esconden y cuando publico aparesen.

y a los comentarios hay k lindoss como me animan y me causan gracia jajjajjaja si se dan cuenta esta akane ya asimilo la noticia, la que maneja la situacion, pero no le quita lo comico jajjaj espero que les guste y sus comentarios me inspiran ... jajjajajajaj

besos 3.


	3. Chapter 3 maravilloso

**Los personajes de "Ranma ½" pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi**

- 9 meses –

- Cap.3 -

- maravilloso –

* * *

Íbamos en el tren hacia Tokio para poder ver a la doctora que revisaría a akane, salimos del dojo y nadie sospecho nada, desde que no estaba naviki su vida había un poco mas tranquila, lo que era dentro de casa, ya no temían al hecho que estuviera espiando, grabándolos para pillarlos y ponerlos en aprietos frente a sus padres, miraba alrededor del vagón esperando no encontrar caras conocidas,

Miro akane que estaba a su lado, ella estaba mirando a un punto en especifico, nada llama a su atención en ese momento y no quise molestarla solo tome su mano y la bese, ella solo sonrío pero no dejo de mirar al frente, me preguntaba que estaría pasando por su mente y si esta igual que el en estos momentos.

Cuando dejamos la estacione de tren y tomamos un taxi que nos llevaría en centro medico Yujica, miraba por las calles tratando de distraer mis pensamientos y mantenerlos alejados de aquel asunto,

Al detenerse el taxi la primera en reaccionar fue akane, no espero a que pagara al conductor y ya estaba por entrar en aquel edificio, tuve que salir corriendo tres de ella, la tome de la mano y la

Abrase tratándola de calmarla, no era el único que tenia un pavor inmenso en el pecho, no era un miedo malo, era algo totalmente diferente pero igual de incomodo para los dos, le sonreí y le dije con la voz mas tiernamente posible que fuera valiente, que nada podía contra ella y que fuera lo que fuera estaría con ella, eso la animo un poco, no lo suficiente pero por lo menos ya no le temblaban las manos. Llegamos con recepcionista preguntándonos que se nos ofrecía, yo trate contestarle pero ninguna palabra salio por mi boca, trate otravez y nada, ella empezaba a perder la paciencia cuando mi prometida hablo.

-tenemos una cita con la doctora Yuina Koeyo.-

-ah… ¿sus nombres por favor?-

-¿Nombres? Teníamos que dar nuestros nombres.

-ah… ¿nuestros nombres?.. pues..emmm… permite un momento por favor.-

-si.. por su puesto.-

Akane saco rápidamente su teléfono celular y marco un numero, estaba muy nerviosa, lo decía por la forma en que marcaba los números.

-Rina! Que buenos que contesta, estoy en el centro medico Yujica donde trabaja tu mama y la recepcionistas nos pidió nuestros nombres, ¿me podías decir que nombres usaste para la cita?.

-un hola o algo… amiga que son esos modales…-

- lo siento Rina… ¿hola como estas?-era mi imaginación o en cualquier momento podía estallar y eso no era bueno.

-Bien, bien ¿y tu?...estaba pensando en que fuéramos a la playa o hacer un viaje ¿que te párese?- estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

-Muy bien Rina muy bien…mira no quiero ser mala onda pero la recepcionista nos esta esperando.-

-Oh!... y por que no me lo dijiste antes akane!... el nombre que puse para la cita es el de akane saotome.-

-¡¿Cómo? ¿pero por que ese nombre Rina?- si. Estaba por estallar en cualquier momento, cuando era mandado a volar por su mega mazo se le saltaba la vena en la frente y ya podía verla e incluso asta saludarla.

-Hay akane crees que soy tonta … "creo que es un virus"…y los síntomas que tu tienes se quitan a los 9 meses.-

-¿Qué?..pe-pero que…-

-Mira no trates de explicar nada mejor me cuentas ya que nos veamos, OK y salúdame a Ranma…byee- por la cara que traía akane algo no le gusto y bien que la conocía. Colgó con una gran expresión de sorpresa y se dirigió a la recepcionista de nuevo.

-Perdone la tardanza, la cita con la doctora esta en al nombre de akane saotome.-

-/-

Al llegar al piso de ginecología, nos sentamos en la sala de espera, completamente en silencio y de manera robótica, exhalamos al mismo tiempo, fue como haber subido una gran pendiente.

Mire cada detalle de la sala al mi alrededor y no lo pude evitar pero un tremendo escalofrío me recorrió todo el cuerpo, la decoración echa en aquella lugar no me relajaba para nada, todos esos cuadros y revistas acerca de la maternidad me asustaba, no lo podía ocultar, mi vista se fijo en una pareja que estaba frente nosotros, la joven madre acariciaba en forma circular la abultada barriga con un a tierna sonrisa mientras el que tenia que ser el marido estaba completamente aburrido bostezando sonoramente y ojeaba una revista con toda la pereza del mundo, cuando la joven madre me miro y me sonrío, trate de hacer me el distraído observando un muy "interesante" ilustración de las fases de gestación de un embrión pero no sirvió, la joven madre ya me estaba hablando.

-hola… ¿primerizo verdad?- akane levanto la mirada y se poso en la mujer, en cambio yo ¿que le podía decir?, y de nuevo mi linda prometida salio a mi "rescate".

- si,si…. Es el primero- akane aun no lo des por hecho, ¿quien te a segura que nos puedes delatar?, hay dios ya me siento paranoico.

- ¿es tu primera revisión?... seguro están nerviosos ¿verdad?.- usted no sabe cuanto.

-si, lo es… yo no tanto, tal ves mi esposo si-¿su esposo? ¿Cuando deje de ser el urgido prometido al esposo? ,

-típico de los hombres, cuando le das la noticia lo primero que quieren hacer es salir corriendo, en cambio nosotras ya lo tenemos asimilado desde que comenzamos los síntomas.- en eso no la podía contradecir, lo primero que paso por mi mente fue salir corriendo e irme a la china.

- tienes mucha razón….y ¿Cuánto tienes? ¿Es el primero?- pregunto akane, por la cara de aburrimiento del marido, me imaginada que no era el primero, que ya tenia experiencia en todo el asunto de ser padres.

- ¡no que va!... tengo 8 y medio, Lina es la tercera y ultima de la familia… mi esposo aquí presente y roncando y yo decidimos ya no tener mas hijos y cuando naciera cerraría la fabrica,- me dio risa la forma en la que hablo con eso de "cerrar la fabrica" era un buen termino, en ese preciso momento una enfermera salio por una puerta y nos llamo.

- ¿akane saotome?-

-¡si!, soy yo-

- pase…la doctora koeyo la espera.-me levante y seguí akane al consultorio, detrás de mi pude oír como nos daban un buena suerte por parte de la mujer embarazada que platico con akane, y si que la necesitaríamos y mucho.

-tome asiento joven saotome, mientras yo preparo a la joven para que sea revisada.-

- si, esta bien… gracias- la enfermera de la una bata a mi prometida y le indica como usarla, cuando salio del baño en donde se cambio solo Traía eso que usan en los hospitales cuando son internados, solo cubría la parte frontal de su cuerpo y le llegaba a media pierna, le indico que se sentara en la camilla que colocara las piernas sobre los soportes metálicos. Akane permanecía callada, ninguna palabra salía por su boca, solo hablaba lo necesario o por educación, bueno el estaba en las mismas. Cuando la enfermera salio y dejándonos solos me acerque a ella.

-ehh… ¿como te sientes?-

-¿Cómo quieres que este?... mira como estoy, es humillante.- y no era para menos. No era nada cómodo en la forma en la que estaba colocada.

-akane no seas exagerada.- le comente.

- ¡¿Qué no sea exagerada? ¿Por que no te rocío de agua y tomas mi lugar?... y me dices como se siente… ¡y por favor quítate de ahí que siento que puedes verme hasta las anginas!- me quite lo mas rápido que pude, solo estaba junto a sus piernas.

- creo que deberías calmarte un poco estas muy tensa, algo malhumorada y a veces hasta triste… si no fuera por que se de tu estado diría que eres bipolar.

- Ranma…-

-¿si?.-

-mejor cállate.- en ese preciso momento entro una mujer con bata blanca, era alta de cabello muy corto y delgada, de como unos 45 años, muy sonriente y agradable. Ella seria la doctora.

- hola …soy la doctora koeyo … ¿tu debes ser akane?.-

- a si es, y el es mi…

- el futuro padre, ¿verdad?- ¡y dale con eso!

- si… mi nombre es Ranma saotome-

- y .. ¿Como están los ánimos? ¿Como se sienten?-

-pues la verdad, algo nerviosos.-

- lo comprendo, pero al saber que han creado una vida es ¡algo maravilloso!- y lo es, cuando es planeado, cuando no tienes 20 y no tienes a unos locos de tras de nosotros.

-tiene razón doctora.-

- díganme yuina, para entrar en confianza… y dime, ¿estas lista?-

-si/si- contestamos los dos, aun que se refería akane.- le decía a la madre , pero gracias por compartir.

-ok… esto es lo que aremos. Aplicare un poco de gel sobre tu vientre y haré un ultrasonido.- los dos solo asentíamos con la cabeza, estaba a tentó a cada palabra que salía por su boca, tenia que estar seguro que fuera lo que digiera fuera erróneo o no tomo parte de la bata y descubrió su vientre liso y tonificado. Aplico el gel, que al ser contacto con la piel de akane, esta dio un respingo, puso el aparato y comenzó a dar círculos sobre el abdomen, y en la pantalla negra comenzaron aparecer figuras grises, nada parecido a lo que pudiera ser un bebe.

- en efecto, si estas embarazada… felicidades - ¡por dios! Era cierto, no sabía como reaccionar, era…algo indescriptible, una total mezcla de emociones y temores invadieron todo mi ser.

- esto que esta aquí es el embrión…- iba señalando y explicando en la pantalla todo acerca de lo que seria el bebe.- por el tamaño que tiene y lo formado que esta tienes 8 semanas de gestación, ósea 2 meses.

Un silencio por parte de los dos invadió la habitación no sabíamos que decir, sentí la mano de akane apretar la mía, y yo correspondí estrechando las suyas, estaba muy callada, y eso no me gustaba para nada, era muy distinta a la akane de ayer.

-akane… ¿estas bien linda?- le pregunte calmadamente.

- ¿eh?..ehh a si,si… estoy bien- asintió con la cabeza, dando me a entender que esta bien , pero su voz sonaba quebradiza, como si en cualquier momento lloraría.

-¿segura?... ¿segura que estas bien?.-

- si… es solo que…- y se soltó a llorar.- ¡no puedo creer que este observando a mi hijo!... es tan…no se como explicarlo.- todo en mi se enterneció, yo tampoco sabia como explicar lo que sentía en esos momentos, solo me limite a besar su frente y la abrase.

- es tan chiquito… no puedo creer lo que estoy viendo-

-aun que sea muy pequeñito déjame decirte que ya tiene formado sus ojos, sus órganos internos, cerebro, sus brazos y piernas… y su medida es de… 3 centímetros y pesa 3 gramos.

- es… maravilloso- dije asombrado, como puede estar ya desarrollándose con tan solo unas semanas de vida.

- Ranma…- me llamo en un susurro que apenas pude notarlo. Y la mire.

-es… nuestro bebe, nuestro hijo- por sus hermosos ojos avellana corrió unas lagrimas, que con mis dedos borre.

-si lo es, es nuestro hijo.- le conteste con una sonrisa y para luego besar sus labios.- nuestro hijo.

* * *

Continuara...

este fue el mas dificil de escribirr, no sabia como describir las emociones uff... muy agotador... y pensar que me quedan 7 meses mas...ohhh..espero que les guste, no sean tan duros con migo. :D

muchos besos y abrasos a los que me comentaron : aniyasha,luz cullen chiba,meli-chan03,kary14,rutabi de saotome y masss :) graciass!

xoxo


	4. Chapter 4 increible

**Los personajes de "Ranma ½" pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi**

- 9 meses –

- Cap.4 -

- increíble –

* * *

Nos bajamos del taxi con nuestras manos unidas, me sentía diferente, no sabia como describirlo, pero me gustaba esta nueva sensación, ahora que confirme mi estado, miraba todo de otra manera, Sabia que esto no era planeado, que no estaba casada, que era muchas responsabilidades, que con frecuencia aparecía un loco y loca retando a su prometido o reclamando el dojo. Era un cuento de nunca acabar, y sin mencionar las proclamadas prometidas, seria toda una batalla campal cuando se enteraran. Ahora la proriedad era la familia, ¿como decirles que en una noche de copas, Ranma tomo muy enserio el papel de macho y dejo embarazada a la prometida antes de la boda? Como el dicho que algunas ves escuche por televisión refiriéndose a una situación como esta "se comió la torta antes del recreo", estaba conciente que cuando les digiera la noticia lo primero que harían seria llamar al reverendo para poner fecha a la boda y estallarían de felicidad brincando de arriba a bajo con la botella de sake en la mano festejando, pero aun estaba nerviosa, no toleraría el interrogatorio al que sabia que seria sometida. Apreté con mi mamo la de Ranma, quería sentir su apoyo y sobretodo que su calor. Deje salir un sonoro suspiro, y entramos a la casa, fue eterno el trascurso de la entrada al comedor donde ya estarían comiendo, ya era muy tarde, la consulta fue larga despues del ultrasonido. Y no me equivoque estaban todos presentes en sus respectivos lugares; mi padre al extremo izquierdo, le seguía kasumi, después la tía nodoka, el otro extremo derecho el tío Gemma y enfrente de kasumi y la tia nodoka nuestros lugares.

Nos miramos y movimos positivamente la cabeza, el tenia una expresión seria pero no era fría, era tierna y atenta, yo le regale una sonrisa y el me correspondió besando mi mano para después sonreírme, conte hasta diez y a la vez que contaba cada paso hacia el comedor, esto me ayudo a preparar el discurso que les diría la noticia.

-familia… hay algo que quiero decirles- dejaron de comer para fijar su vista en la mía, no se percataron de que nutras manos estaban tomadas, avanzamos al mismo tiempo; nos sentamos al mismo tiempo como si fuéramos uno, un por unos segundos dejaron de verme para mirarse unos a otros, por debajo de la masa estrechábamos muy fuerte las manos, mis latidos eran fuertes que estaba segura que los podían escuchar muy claramente, trague un poco de salida y hable de nuevo.

-hay algo muy importante que tengo que decirles… no. Tenemos que decirles-correji

-¿paso algo cariño?- me miro la tía Nodoka muy preocupada para después mirar a Ranma, este solo asintió y el resto de la familia se preocupo mas.

- es…algo delicado y muy serio.- conteste- y puede que esto cambie las vidas de todos… incluyendo la de nosotros.- mire a Ranma y la familia que comenzó a asustarse seriamente, lo podía ver en sus caras especialmente los patriarcas de las dos familias.

- entonces… ¿esto tiene que ver con ustedes dos?... ¿es bueno o malo?- me pregunto mi padre.

-de pende de cómo lo vean, para nosotros es algo…-

-bueno, no para todo los que conocemos pero es algo bueno-me interrumpió mi prometido.

-es… ¿acerca del compromiso?- fue el turno de Gemma.

-si, es acerca del compromiso y todo a lo que conlleva – respondió Ranma.

- hijo… ¿ estas tratando de decirnos que ya tienes una respuesta para con quien casarte, no es así?.

- si madre, y no solo eso, hay algo mucho mas in portante que la elección de una prometida.-

-oh… eso significa que ya…-

-si madre… ya elegí- por dentro me sentí muy feliz, sabia a quien se refería pero quería reír y mucho, ellos creían otra cosa y no pude mas y solté la mas sonora carcajada, todos me miraban como si estuviera loca, en cambio Ranma seguía algo serio pero sabia que por dentro también quería reír con migo.

-akane cariño ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué tanto misterio?- me pregunto nodoka.

-akane… ¿estas bien?-

-si akane ¿que pasa?- ahora fueron kasumi y mi padre, trate de calmarme, pero no podía, era mas fuerte que yo, era como si me hicieran cosquillas por todo mi estomago. Cuando mi padre golpeo fuertemente la mesa para llamar mi atención y lo logro.

-¡akane!... me podías decir por que tanto misterio, sea lo que sea, díganlo de una ves que es mas inquietante esperar lo que tienes que decir.-

-es-esta bien, lo siento, es que no lo podia evitar…- limpie las lagrimas a causa de la risa y proseguí-… todo este tiempo han buscado la manera de hacernos que nos casemos, ¿verdad?- y todos dijeron que si como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo-…pues déjeme decirles que sus intentos, teatros, farsas y todo lo que han hecho con nosotros ya no será necesario.

- están tratando de decirnos que van a rom…- mi prometido los interrumpió.

-no,no… si no todo lo contrario-

- ¿escucho eso saotome?…-

-si Tendo…todo lo contrario de no romper el…-

-compromiso es…-

-¡si! Eso significa que…-

-habra boda- mí prometido término de completar a los locos patriarcas, los cuales brincaban de felicidad.

-oh! Hijo… ¡que felicidad!- esclamo nodoka- ¡no puedo creerlo! Esto hay que celebrarlo con una buena botella de sake…kasumi trae unos vasos para el sake.-

-¡claro que si tia!- y salio rumbo a la cocina.

-hijo mío gracias por traer esta dicha a este hogar- me padre se estaba tan emocionando con mi prometido a tal grado que si no intervenía podía romperle los huesos de tan fuerte que lo abrasaba.

-papa, por favor tienes que calmarte-

-hija ...¿quieres que me calme? ¡si estoy que vuelo de felicidad!, ¿no es cierto saotome?-

-¡claro que si!, ¡por fin nuestras escuelas estarán unidad!, nuestro sueno se hará realidad!-

Tan pronto regreso kasumi sirvió el sake.

-esto es memorable- comento kasumi- me alegra mucho que hayas tomado la decisión de casarte Ranma y especialmente si es con mi hermanita, ¿pero no están muy jóvenes para casarse?, apenas tienen un par de meses que entraron a la universidad.- el y yo nos miramos ahora seguía la segunda noticia que terminaría con las emociones de la familia.

-kasumi, no digas tonterías… no hay que desaprovechar la oportunidad de que los chicos, que por decisión propia quieran casarse.

-pero padre…-

-nada de peros kasumi hay que tomar nuestros vasos y brindar por los chicos- todos nos pusimos de pie y tomamos los vasos y tomaron del sake a acepción mi.

-hija… ¿Por qué no tomas un poco?-me pregunto mi padre- tienes que celebrar con nosotros.

-es que no puede beber alcohol- contesto Ranma limpiándose una pequeña gota que resbalaba por la comisura de los labios.

-¿Cómo? A… ¿Qué te refieres que no puede tomar alcohol?.-pregunto kasumi.

-lo que pasa… es que hay algo que no les he dicho aun- conteste dejando el vaso de nuevo a la mesa- no se puede beber cuando se esta embarazada.

- si, si lo se…. Pero tu no lo est…- dijo nodoka despreocupada pero de pronto abrió los ojos tanto que séles desorbitarían al igual que al resto de la familia.

-me-me… esta-tas diciendo que…- tartamudeo mi hermana mientras que el resto de l familia se dejaba caer al suelo de madera.

- si… estoy embarazada … tengo 2 meses y no hace falta decirles quien es el padre, ¿verdad?.- conteste lo mas normalmente posible.

- no hace falta que le digamos la razón por la cual nos casamos- dijo Ranma- lo cual es mas que obvio, como todo saotome voy asumir mi responsabilidad por la criatura que viene en camino y también quiero decirles que no me arrepiento cuando digo que me casare con akane y a sumiré a dirección del dojo y que… estoy feliz con la noticia que akane les acaba de decir.- me sentí muy feliz y tranquila, un gran peso se había esfumado de mi hombros, pero estaba algo cansada con tantas emociones en un día.

- si no les molesta ire a descansar y a si podrán asimilar la noticia… con permiso- Salí del comedor y subí las escaleras hacia mi habitación, Ranma estaba detrás mío y los dos entramos, me recosté en la cama y Ranma me miraba dulcemente.

-¿Cómo te sientes ahora?- me pregunto.

-pues…algo aliviada-

-igual yo… solo falta comunicarlo con los demás-y era cierto, pero por el momento no me importaba mucho solo quería estar junto a el, los dos juntos y abrasados.

- la verdad…aun no quiero decirles, no me importa mucho. Solo quiero estar tranquila-

-tienes razón… la doctora dijo que tenias que cuidarte no lo por ti, si no por mi hijo también, no me gustaría que por culpa de eso locos te pasara algo a ti o al pequeñín- le sonreí, el tomo mi mano y la beso , se acerco para también besar mi frente- ¿ te puedo preguntar algo?.

-por supuesto.-

-que… que siente saber que tienes a algo creciendo dentro de ti…- solté una risita, la manera en como lo dijo fue como si fuera una especie de invasor o Alien como en la película-… si… se que sonó raro pero me refiero a que… ¿Qué se siente tener dentro de ti a alguien que fue creado por los dos?.- lo observe y me acerque a sus rostro y lo bese- es una sensación increíble y mas cuando es de la persona a quien amas.

se sorprendió y me abraso fuertemente, pude sentir como olia mi cabello y me contesto.

- es cierto…es increíble cuando es con la persona a quien amas.-

* * *

continuaraaa...

espero que les guste, y que me lo hagan saber jeejej muchisimas graciassss a los que tomaron la libertad de leer mis capitulos y a quienes me agregaron a sus favoritos, muchismosss besosss !333.


	5. Chapter 5 a tu lado

**Los personajes de "Ranma ½" pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi**

- 9 meses –

- Cap.5 -

- a tu lado –

* * *

Al día siguiente, en la hora del desayuno Ranma y yo bajamos con la actitud mas positiva que hubiéramos tenido en mucho tiempo, teníamos confianza, seguridad, cariño , respeto mutuo y sobretodo mucho amor, aquella pequeña confección que habíamos tenido en mi habitación, fue como un nuevo empezar para los dos.

Lo primero que hicieron nuestros padres fue darnos una "llamada de atención" pero se les notaba que se Morin de felicidad, dijo su primer nieto no es nada y después de tanto intentar para juntarnos fue como una bendición que hayamos tenido nuestro "pequeño" desliz, tanpoco podía faltar la tradicional platica entre el padre de la novia y el novio como; ¿_que planes tienes para el futuro?... ¿Cómo mantendrás a mi hija?... ¿Cómo no pudiste esperar después de la boda?... _y cosas por el estilo, para ser sincera solo pude escuchar poco, mientras Ranma era "reprendido" por mi padre yo estaba bajo el interrogatorio de su madre; la tia nodoka, bueno la que seria muy pronto mi suegra, me preguntaba cosas muy intimas y fuera de lugar : _¿Qué tal varonil es mi hijo?... ¿fue todo un hombre?... ¿caballeroso?... ¿Cuándo fue?... ¿lo disfrutaste?..._ y lo vuelvo a repetir cosas fuera de lugar, gracias a la tradicionalismo de mi hermana quien me salvo de aquel interrogatorio, pude recuperar mi color habitual.

Habían dos semanas unas muy tranquilas, por extraño que pareciera ninguna de las molestas "prometidas" y contrincantes que normalmente aparecen, pero no tan tranquilamente como se pudiera esperar, en el dojo preparaban los preparativos nuestra boda y esta ves estábamos totalmente de acuerdo, hasta Ranma opinaba debes en cuando, teníamos un poco tiempo antes de que comenzara a notarse lo abultado de mi vientre, cuando mucho un mes seria la ceremonia, todo se estaba haciendo en total secreto y discreción, no queríamos que nadie se presentara y pudiera hacer una escenita y estropear la boda, la ventaja que teníamos era que mi hermana naviki ya no vivía en el dojo, hacia un ano que se había mudado a Kyoto y nos visitaba en ocasiones especiales tales como navidad y el cumpleaños de papa y el aniversario de mama y en año nuevo, por ese lado no estábamos preocupados en que ella pudiera vender la noticia a un buen precio.

Ranma y yo pasábamos el mayor tiempo posible, a pesar que teníamos asignaturas diferentes, estaba al pendiente Demi a todo momento, incluso podía ser exagerado y sobre protector, me mandaba masajes de texto cada treinta minutos y si no llegaba a contestarlos con un ' estoy bien' se aparecía en un dos por tres, ninguna de mis compañeras ecepto Rina que era cómplice de Ranma, afortunadamente fue rara la ves que sentí un malestar común de una embarazada, seria muy tediosos ir cada rato al baño solo para devolver la comida, solo tenia mucho sueno, se sentía cansada y siempre tenia mucha hambre, podía comerse la misma cantidad de comida que randa, y si no me sentí satisfecha corría a la cocina en busca de mas, el único alimento que no podía tolerar era el olor y sabor de los huevos y el pescado, bueno… también el aroma de la loción que usaba Ranma, de solo sentirlo sutilmente me mareaba a tal grado que podía desmayarme, con todo su pesar mi prometido tubo que deshacerse de el y usar uno mas suave, uno de mi agrado claro.

En estos momentos ya había escogido los centros de mesa, el color de los manteles, la música, las flores, solo faltaba lo mas importante, el vestido de novia y del novio por su puesto pero de eso se encargaría mi suegra y mi prometido, el banquete estaría encargada por kasumi, ella nos había ayudado muchísimo, desde los preparativos hasta en su alimentación, se comportaba mas como una madre que como su hermana mayor y no sabia como agradecérselo, la tía nodoka tampoco se quedaba atrás, estaba al pendiente de toda necesidad para ella el pequeño que venia en camino , en los pequeñísimos ratos libres le contaba anécdotas de cuando se entero de que estaba embarazada de Ranma ,mientras le enseñaba a tejer pequeñas chambritas de color blanco, era un pasatiempo hermoso y por supuesto nada cansado.

El día paso rápidamente, eran las 9 de la noche y ya había cenado junto a la familia, se disculpo de la mesa y se fue a su habitación , el resto de la familia todavía arreglaba algunas cosas de la boda y con ellos estaba su prometido, este le dijo en un momento mas la encasaba. Sumergida en sus pensamientos no se percato que tocaban a la puerta y mucho menos que esta era abierta, se contemplaba frente al espejo, nunca se imagino haciendo esto, vestida con unos cortos shorts y una corta playera de tirantes de color blanco, observaba su vientre en diferentes ángulos , tratando de ver lo abultado, pero solo veía lo plano y tonificado, se inclino un poco hacia atrás y nada, inflo un poco su estomago creándose una imagen mental de cómo luciera con una enorme vientre, tan sumergida estaba en sus pensamientos que aun no sedaba cuenta que unos ojos azules la observaban divertido, recargado en la puerta,

-yo creo que te verías hermosa cuando estés por reventar- al escuchar las palabras con algo de burla por parte de su prometido, esta pego un brinco y rápidamente se oculto el estomago y hacia como si estuviera buscando una imperfección en el rostro.

-no se de que hablas- trato de justificarse pero no era nada convincente.- solo estoy quitándome un molesto granito de mi frente.

- si, si …a si se le dice ahora- decía mientras caminaba hacia ella y se colocaba a su espalda- no sabia que para quitarse un granito se hacia esto.- y la imito con algo de exageración, los movimientos y gestos que hace momento hacia frente del espejo.

- ahh… me estabas espiando… ¿ y con que derecho entras a mi habitación sin permiso? – le reprocho.

- con el derecho que tengo de ser tu prometido y futuro esposo… además tenia rato tocando y llamándote y no contestaban a si que me…

-te tomaste la libertad de pasar , ¿no?.-

-claro.- contesto sin mas.- y… ¿se puede saber por que haces eso?- pregunto.

- es que… lo que pasa es que ya a pasado dos semanas desde que le dijimos a la familia y falta poco para que se cumpla otro mes y me e dado cuenta que no se me nota nada…. ¿ será normal?- pregunto algo nerviosa-… digo hay mujeres que tienes 2 meses y parecen de 4, y yo ya estoy por cumplir 3 y nada – se poso de nuevo frente al espejo y dejo descubierto el vientre, señalando su punto de vista.- ves … nada, ni siquiera un poquito.

Su prometido si reía por lo bajo, le causaba tanta ternura, la jalo hacia el y toco por primera vez el vientre, se sentía muy calido y suave y dijo.

- no te preocupes, a lo mejor se esta escondiendo de ti,…- esta solo resoplo y el volvió a reír – no todas las mujeres son iguales, una ves medijo mi mama que cuado me iba a tener su vientre se hizo visible como hasta los 4 y medio 5 meses … pregúntaselo, pasa mucho tiempo con ella- esto sonó un reproche mal disfrazado- y mejor aun, así no sospechan los demás, que por cierto no andado señales de vida-

- ni los invoques, ¿no querrás que aparezcan y hagan una revolución aquí?- y tenía razón Ranma, algo tramaban sus "amigos" para que no hayan aparecido desde hace rato, y especialmente Rioga o "P-chan" que siempre aparéese en cuando menos te lo esperas.

- no, claro que no… e tenido unos días muy tranquilos sin ellos y no quiero que se arruinen- dijo mientras se recostaba en la cama.

-Ranma…- le hablo.

-¿si?-

-¿de verdad me veré hermosa aun que valla a reventar?-pregunto tímida.

- por supuesto, a pesar que…según mi madre se les hinchan las piernas, las pies, le salen estrías, nunca recuperan la figura de nuevo, engordan, les cuelgan las te…- sintió de repente una conocida aura de batalla que amenaba de la chica que estaba frente a el, pronto se quiso despulparse pero solo lo empeoraba- … ¡no te pongas asi!, es cierto! Si no pregúntale ami madre!...

-¡! Ranma!Eres un insensible! Largo de aquí!.-

-¡akane linda no te pongas asi!... ¡es la verdad! – se "disculpaba" al mismo tiempo que esquivaba cientos de cosas que eran lanzadas por ella.- ve el lado bueno, que a pesar de todo eso me quedare a tu lado… - espero otro cuadro de pared que esperaba se estrellara en su cabeza y este no llego.-ah?... akane.

- ¿es cierto? ¿Estarás con migo cuando eso pase?-

-me ofendes con esa pregunta akane, es obvio que si, no lo recuerdas yo también tengo algo de culpa… ¿tu estarás a mi lado cuando este calvo como mi papa y no tenga dientes y deje ser todo un hombre?- dijo y akane no aguanto la risa y lo abrazo- claro que pasara mucho tiempo para que deje ser un semental y macho.

-si… lo estaré, estaré junto a ti hasta que dejes de ser todo un casanova, y ninguna fulana te haga caso.

-¡oye!...

- te quiero- lo interrumpió y se recostó en su pecho que dándose dormida o haciendo la dormida.

- yo también te quiero… y no sabes cuento- beso su frente y esta sonrío con los ojos cerrados- y estarás mas que hermosa cuando estés por reventar.

* * *

Continuara!..

Huy k mono! Jjajaja espero que sea de su agrado, muchas gracias a: karumisan, catherine0306, IramAkane, hatake-katia, marirosy, luz Cullen chiba, rutabi, -tami-92, melic-chan, anillaza, kary14, Ranma y Akane Per Sempre y mucho mas!1 gracias por sus cometarios! Son muy importantes para mi.3


	6. Chapter 6 de arriba a bajo

**Los personajes de "Ranma ½" pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi**

- 9 meses –

- Cap.6 -

- de arriba a bajo –

* * *

Akane y yo habíamos decidido hacer una visita las "prometidas",ya eran tres meses y nada de ellos sabíamos, lo que era muy sospechoso; fuimos primero con ukyo y la razón por la que no me había ido a buscar era por que no se encontraba en Nerima, al parecer su padre había tenido un accidente y se había fracturado un pie y estaba con el ayudándolo en su puesto de okonomiyakis, seguimos con los kuno; bueno ellos no nos preocupábamos mucho, kuno estaba haciendo una gran inversión en una empresa constructora y eso lo tenia muy ocupada, según sasuke y su hermana estaba de viaje en Hawai con su querido papa lo que nos alegraba. Tres menos.

Shampoo estaba muy atareada con la nueva apertura del restaurante por lo que no había echo acto de presencia por el dollo y es que Muss se había ido a un entrenamiento especial para poder derrotarme y así casarse con shampoo, en cuanto me vio seme echo enzima, disculpándose de que por no haber ido a visitarme, esperaba sentir la aura de celos de akane pero eso nunca paso, lo cual fue raro.

Después de una invitación a comer de shampoo, nos regresamos al dollo, durante la comida la abuela se mostró muy interesada en akane, le dijo que se notaba diferente, que su aura, su cuerpo y humor era diferente, que no lo graba descifrar que podía ser pero lucia diferente, al oír eso me asuste mucho, la abuela de shampoo era vieja y sabia, cosas así podía fácilmente saber, así que salimos de ahí disculpándonos que teníamos encargos de kasumi para la cena y nos marchamos, ahora solo faltaba ryoga, el cerdo tenia ya 3 meses y no se presentaba por el dollo y eso si lo preocupaba, aunque era un rival que amaba a akane con locura era su amigo y temía que algo le había podido pasar, y sin mencionar que akane extrañaba a P-chan, y quería que asistiera a la boda.

Al regresar a la casa mi madre esperaba a akane para la prueba del vestido de novia, yo las quería ayudar pero no me lo permitieron, el resto de la familia tenia asuntos que hacer en esos momentos así que el "novio" no tenia nada que hacer, lo mas conveniente era entranar un poco para des estresarse ya que solo falta unos días, mientras daba golpes al aire mi mente se ponía a trabajar, en pocos días se casaría y esta ves para siempre, y eso era mucho tiempo, no es que se arrepintiera unir su vida con ella, la amaba mucho como nunca se lo hubiera imaginado y a pesar de que no se lo había dicho abiertamente, lo hacia con cada accion desde que llego, sentir esos sentimientos habían sido su debilidad y la mayor causa de problemas que se hubiera imaginado, los celos, el temor a perderla y el protegerla lo motivaba a pelear y luchar por ella y ahora seria doblemente con la espera del hijo de ambos, y eso lo asustaba, quien no le aseguraba que alguien por venganza, por derrotarlo los podía dañar, usarlos como carnada para llegar a el, desde que la nombraron su prometida el papel de victima raptada había sido akane, y lo repetía ¿Quién le asegura que le podía pasar con su hijo?, tenia miedo de no llegar a tiempo y no poder rescatarlo/a.

Se quieto el sudor de la frente con la tolla que antes había traído consigo, y tomo una decisión

Drástica, lucharía a muerte con quien pudiera causarle problemas su de, si no entendían lo entenderían por la forma mala aunque fuera a bases a golpes el con mucho gusto lo haría.

Mañana seria el gran día y no estaba nada nervioso, ya lo venia venir desde hace mucho en estos tres días que pasaron volando, no hacían otra cosa que andar de arriba para bajo detallando los últimos toques a la ceremonia, seria en un bello salón en el centro de la cuidad, a la vista del atardecer, solo los amigos íntimos y los familiares de akane y lo pocos que conozco míos, mi padrino de boda seria tofu, y la madrina de akane seria kasumi. Ayer por la noche tuvimos la ceremonia de ensayó que a pesar de que nuestros padres de habían emborracharon como si fuera la original , fue todo un éxito, no hubo interrupciones, escándalos, explosiones, prometidas voladoras y mucho menos intentos de secuestro para con mi prometida embarazada , incluso creí que era nuestra boda de verdad pero al final fue todo un ensayo, y a hora seria mi despedida de soltero, los chicos y yo iríamos a un bar a tomar un poco y nos regresaríamos cada quien a su respectiva casa, akane tendría la suya ,pero no estaba nada contento y tranquilo por el tipo de fiesta que le harían, escucho por ahí por parte de la organizadora que era Rina, que la llevaría un alugar donde verían bailar a hombres en poca ropa, claro que ya le había advertido akane que no quería que fuera a ese lugar, que no era adecuado para su estado, pero la mayor de la razones es que no quería era que una bola de hombres le bailara alrededor de ella.

También ella me advirtió que no quería que fuera a lugares con mujeres medio desnudas y bailando alrededor de tubos de metal, mi respuesta fue un no, si no es que quería sentir su furia un dia antes de la boda, pero sospechaba que Nico preparaba algo por el estilo, el era mi mejor amigo desde que termine la preparatoria, se había mudado cerca del dollo, éramos muy parecidos tanto físicamente como en gustos; le gustada las artes marciales, estudiaba en la misma facultada, era hijo único solo que el se encargaría del negocio familiar que era una cadena de supermercados en Tokio, algo en lo que éramos muy diferentes era que a el le gustaba mucho el ir a fiestas, si mal no recuerdo por causa de el llegamos muy tomados des pues de la fiesta de graduación akane y yo, se le había ocurrido ir al nuevo antro para festejar, a causa de eso tobos nos habíamos pasado de copas y paso lo que paso entre akane y yo. Ahora tendría mucho cuidado de no ponerme igual que aquella noche.

* * *

Continuara.

Este es un poquito diferente, aquí se explica los transcurso de los dias, ya viene lo buenoo y gracias por lo cometarios, no se olviden de el amar duele :p .


	7. Chapter 7 Mama mía

**Los personajes de "Ranma ½" pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi**

- 9 meses –

- Cap. -

- "Mama mía" –

* * *

Eran las 10:30, me arreglaba para "súper" despedida de soltera, no estaba muy contenta y entusiasmada como mis amigas, sabia que era una cena con regalos, comentarios algo subidos de tonos y de mas, y no es que fuera pervertida pero una despedida de soltera debería ser … emocionante, divertida, inolvidable , te despides de tu soltería para siempre, quería sentirse atrevida y picarona, pero no! La suegra, la madre del novio, abuela de mi hijo quería algo modesto, tranquilo para mi, estaba punto de reclamarle, pero me contuve no quería faltarle al respeto y tener un conflicto con ella. Así que no dije nada frente de ella pero por dentro estaba rabiando, después de una hora de desquite con la almohada baje al primer piso donde me esperaban para ir a esa aburrida fiestesita que organizo Rina en un restaurante llamado 'mama mía' nunca la había oído hablar, pero ya lo imaginaba; mantelitos de colores pasteles, con un pequeño florerito en centro, comiendo te y pastelitos con una melodía de fondo del tiempo de la abuela, cuanta hasta 10 akane.

Eche un ultimo vistazo en el espejo para cerciorar que todo estuviera bien, el vestido rojo a media pierna, algo escotado y tacones altos no era un buen a atuendo para un lugar al que iba, pero es que le gusto tanto ese vestido, naviki se lo había regalado hace unos meses atrás, no era admiradora de este tipo de vestimenta pero la ocasión lo ameritaba no sabia si después del embarazo volvería a recuperar la figura que tenia ahora, así que aprovecharía el no notorio embarazo y luciría el sexy vestido rojo, se perfumo un poco mas y listo.

Bajo las escalera con una elegancia y sensualidad que nunca imagino tener lastima que el novio no estuviera cerca para que la viera, llego al comedor donde se encontraba la familia entera. Las mujeres que de la casa la esperaban para poder irse al restaurante, nunca creyeron verla tan hermosa y sexy, los comentarios y halagos no se hicieron esperar, pero quería que esos halagos vinieran de cierta persona en especial.

-¡por dios hija luces hermosa!-comento Nodoka.- quien lo hubiera imaginar que fueras a ser madre.

-muy cierto hermana, ese vestido es muy… bonito.-

-no cabe duda que mi hijo tiene mucha suerte-

-gracias por sus comentarios, pero… ¿donde esta Ranma? No lo e visto desde la hora de l acomida- les pregunte, sabia que ahora era su despedida de soltero, querría recordarle el pequeño pero muy importante acuerdo que teníamos.

-creo que se esta alistando para ir se al bar con sus amigos- dijo nodoka mientras servia una taza de te a Soun.-

-mm…creo que iré a despedirme de el-

- en un momento vamos la tia y yo, te esperamos en la entrada de la casa- me dijo kasumi

-muy bien hecho hija, avisa a tu futuro esposa que ya te vas- me dijo mi padre, camine en dirección a las escaleras cuando escuche a Rina con un escandalosa entrada.

-ya! Estoy aquí!- Grito desde la puerta- chicas ya vámonos que se nos hace tarde!-

Cuando Ranma bajaba del segundo piso, arreglándose un reloj de pulsera.

-Rina! Que escandalosa eres- le reprocho

-hayy! Que amargado… ¿dime ya te vas a tu fiesta?-

-si… dentro de poco-

-mmm…. Y akane ¿ya esta lista al igual que tu madre y kasumi?-la interrumpí contestándole

-no te preocupes ya estamos listas- le dije.

-wouu! … ¡akane que bien te ves! – Comento Rina exageradamente- ¡no séte nota nada de nada!.

-lo se… creo que iré con tu mama a revisarme esto me asusta un poco.

-ya le dije que era normal… que no todas las mujeres son iguales que otras se les nota mucho y a otras no- Ranma me tomo por la cintura y me beso la mejilla tiernamente y me dijo al oído- estoy pensado seriamente en no ir a esa entupida fiesta de soltero y que darme aquí con tigo.

Olvide por completo que estábamos en compañía de mi amiga y que pronto aparecerían su madre y mi hermana, fue tan bello y sincero que aceptaría su idea, pero como fue así de bonito e inesperado se desapareció por el comentario de cierta persona.

-¡ hey chicos!... hay gente presente aquí!... Ranma deja de acosar a mi amiga, no querrás que ahora de verdad se le note esa panza, ¿verdad?- esos son los tipos de comentarios que podían ponerme roja de pies a cabeza, pero no de pena.

- muy cierto Rina…- apareció nodoka por el pasillo- no es que desapruebe la actitud varonil de mi hijo, pero ya no podemos modificar el vestido para mañana.

-mama… -

-es cierto hijo, ya tendrás mucho tiempo en la luna de miel… pero…no se si es saludable tener ese tipo de actividades en el estado de akane…

- ¡mama!-

-le preguntare a tu madre Rina.- y esta solo movió afirmativamente la cabeza en complicidad de la suegra.

- cuando quiera señora-

-basta ya!... por que no Sevan de una ves, así no llegan tan tarde- dijo Ranma- si mas rápido se van , mas rápido regresan.- afirmo.

- tienes mucha razón Ranma, es hora de… ¡divertirnos!- exclamo Rina.

-una diversión sana por supuesto- comento nodoka- no me gustaría nada que hubiera problemas de resaca para las damas de honor y mucho menos para la madrinas-

- hay señora no le quite lo divertido al asunto!-

-por que no lo discuten de camino al restaurante- opino Ranma- ya es algo tarde y no me gustaría que mi linda prometida llegara de madrugada.- hay cuando se lo proponía era todo un caballero.

- es cierto, vámonos – y caminamos a hacia la salida de la casa, no pude caminar mas por que unos fuerte brazos me tomaron por la cintura, mientras que las demás no se habían percatado de mi pequeño secuestro.

- y la señorita… ¿se portara bien? - me pregunto mientras besaba el cuello- por que yo si.

-mmm… ¿quien me esta asegurando que usted se portara bien?- le pregunto gozando los delicados cosquilleos que me producían sus besos.

- te doy mi palabra del mejor artista marcial de todo Japón- como siempre el ego era primero- sabes que no me cómbense mucho eso de las despedidas de soltero, pero con Nico no se sabe.

- pues… por mi no te preocupes, Rina hizo una reservación en lugar llamado 'mama mía ' por lo quesee es como un restaurante muy tranquilo y por lo que digo tranquilo aburrido.

-ahh… ósea, que la señorita quería algo de diversión, he? –

-noo, es solo que… si. Algo-confesé, lo mire y solo me dio una sonrisa algo cómplice.- ¿no te molesta verdad?

-esta bien, no me enojo si prometes no ir a esos lugares a los que… tú sabes-

-lo prometo, si tu no prometes no ir a esos lugares donde la exhibición de pieles es el atractivo principal.- le conste.

- ¿la exhibición de pieles? Te refieres a un table..-

- si! A esos lugares!-

-muy bien, es como un acuerdo mutuo, ¿te párese?- me dijo- y tu..

-¡ Ey tórtolos! Hay gente que esperando! Y yo soy una de ellas!- cuando Rina nos interrumpió desde su carro.

- creo que es hora de que de te vallas- me volvió a besar y me soltó.

- si… maldita Rina siempre arruinando lo mejor- muy de mala gana de separe de Ranma y camine al carro de Rina donde me esperaban mi tia/suegra y mi hermana, me subí y nos fuimos a mi "maravillosa" despedida de soltera.

E todo el trascurso al restaurante fuimos platicando y contando anécdotas referentes a los preparativos de la boda, muestra platica era "tan interesante" que nunca nos dimos cuanta de que nos estacionábamos en un lugar nada parecida un restaurante; era un lugar llamativo, con luces de neon en colores rosas y blancas, muy elegante por fuera y privado, los ventanales eran oscuros y nada se podía ver nada através de ellos, había una fila interminable de chicas esperando poder pasar pero estas eran detenidas por un mastodonte vestido de negro y unos audífonos. Y mi mente se perrunito al igual que las de mis acompañantes, ¿Qué es este lugar? ¿Dónde estamos?. Cuando mi gran amiga rian nos contesto.

- de seguro se preguntan en que lugar estamos-

- si/si/si- dijimos las tres.

- pues… ¡estamos en Mama mía!- lo grito con tanta emocion que el resto de las chicas a que hacían cola nos miraron raro y murmuraron- es el mejor mugar para despedirte akane! No hay lugar como Mama mía! .

-pero esto no tiene pinta de un restaurante- comento nodoka observando el lugar.

-si… ¿donde están las mesas al aire libre? Y la fuentecita con peces?- pregunto kasumi algo incomoda.

-ja! ¿! Apoco se la creyeron? Es te lugar no tiene nada que ver con un restaurante, este es un SHOWSTRIPPER! A lo que es igual un Chippendale- ¡¿Qué! Pero… como fue capas Rina de traernos a un lugar así? Y lo dice muy tranquila.

- que?... ¿!hay no me digan que nunca han venido a uno?-

-claro que no!/ por su puesto que no!-

- si…- ¿perdón? ¿Fue mi hermana la que dijo eso?.

-kasumi… ¿tu has entrado a un lugar de estos?- pregunte temiendo a lo que pudiera decir.

-si.. Hace unos años, ¿recuerdas a yoko?- me pregunto, si, yoko era una amiga suya de la preparatoria- pues su hermana le organizo una fiesta en un lugar como este- lo dijo muy tranquila, como si fuera nada del otro mundo.

- bueno ya déjense de tonterías y ¡!entremos!- con una velocidad desconocida para mi y que ignoraba que tenia, tomo mis manos y las de mi suegra y entramos al gran establecimiento, el guardia de seguridad solo se hizo a un lado y pasamos como invitadas VIP, mientras que la gran hilera de chicas protestaban.

-kasumi entra que te perderás de las maravillas de la noche!- grito Rina, mi hermana con un porte entro por la puerta y dio un gracias al guardia. todo el lugar era cubierto de una total oscuridad, el olor alcohol invadió mis fosas nasales, había pequeñas mesas alrededor de un pista o escenario donde seguro bailaban los chicos en pequeñas prendas, detrás de las mesas había unas mas grandes; los asientos eran cubiertos de un estampado de leopardo en color rosa, sobre estas mesas había un menú con fotos con diferentes chicos y el tipo de show que presentaban, los camareros y el bar tender eran por su puesto hombres; sus vestimentas eran un minúsculo shorts si es que le puede llamar así, era mas bien un boxer, el cual marcaba cada detalle de sus atributos y bien que sabían escoger a los jóvenes que eran bien "carismáticos" el atuendo era completado por una corbata de mono en el cuello.

El sitio estaba repleto de mujeres de diferentes edades desde jovencitas de 18 hasta las mayores de unos 50, no podía creer en donde me encontraba y mucho menos creyó ver a su suegra, la madre su futuro esposo con los ojos bien abiertos comiéndose sin nada de discreción a los jovencitos, según ella criticando la forma de vestir, que por la escasa ropa podían enfermarse.

La que no cabía en si era Rina, era como una niña en una juguetería, brincaba de un lado a otro, emocionada, y kasumi…. Ella fue un caso especial, ella era más discreta y más bien portada, también les daba su miradita. Después de recorrer el lugar un chico se acerco y nos llevo a una mesa cerca de la pista, nos tomo la orden y fue a la barra y regreso, claro que mi bebida era sin alcohol.

Rina estaba mas ansiosa de lo normal, no dejaba de mirar al celular y a la entrada, al parecer no seriamos las únicas.

Veinte minutos después aparecieron más compañeras de la universidad y mis amigas de la preparatoria.

Solo ellas faltaban para poder comenzar la noche. Entre bromas, comentarios, chistes y alguno que otro consejo para la luna de miel, la luz se apago y las unas luces fosforescentes brillaban por todo el local, una voz se escucho y todas mujeres empezaron gritar, algo ocurriría pronto.

* * *

Continuaraa….

Ajajajaj creo que me pase de mas con este capitulo y eso que me falta mas jajjaja , un amiga me a consejo ( para no decir que me insistió) que escribiera las despedidas de soltero, la verdad no sabia si hacerle caso o no pero para no estar la escuchando le hice caso, para que me digan si les gusto jejeje

MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS POR LOS COMENTARIOSS, ESTABA HACIENDO LAS CONTINUACIONES DE LOS OTROS FINCS PERO COMO ME PIDIEORN LA CONTINUACION DE ESTE, PREFERI CORTAR CON LO SOTROS

MUCHOSS BESOS A TODOS AQUELLOS QUE ME HAN LEIDO!

DE VERDAD ME INSMPIRAN A SEGUIR!


	8. Chapter 8 al martini's

**Los personajes de "Ranma ½" pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi**

- 9 meses –

- Cap.8 -

- al martini's–

* * *

Media horas después de que las chicas se marcharan, mis compañeros de la universidad llegaron con un gran humor y entusiasmo, con todo el en volumen del estero de la camioneta de Nico gritando '!fiesta, fiesta, fiesta!'no habían entrado a ninguna taberna o bar y ya estaban algo tomados, el primero en bajar fue Nico, por supuesto. Y no precisamente a saludarme o para felicitarme.

- ¡fiesta, fiesta, fiesta! …

- ¿pero que es ese escándalo?...ah ya llegaron.- dije saliendo por la puerta principal- ¿se adelantaron a la fiesta sin mi? Por que yo ya los veo bastante animados.

-¡ya llego el hombre comprometido!- dijeron en coro el resto de mis amigos.

-Ranma!- me llamo Nico trotando hacia mi- que bueno que te veo!.

-¿que pasa Nico? ¿Por qué bienes Haci?.- le pregunte, caminaba de una forma rara y apretaba los labios como aguantándose las ganas de…

-no seas malo y préstame el baño.- solo a el se le ocurre hacer este tipo de cosas.- es me tome como 8 cervezas de un trago y traigo la veji…

-ya,ya… no quiero saber, anda ve y apúrate- reconteste, regresa la atención a los chicos que ingerían las cervezas como agua, estaban mas que puestos para lo que fuera que hiciéramos en la noche, así que les pregunto los planes a Daisuke.

-bueno… ¿cuales son los planes para esta noche? ¿Que me tienen preparado?.- dije al tiempo que sacaba un fría lata de la leyera.

- ohh.. Eso es una sorpresa comprometido!- anuncio Daisuke- y yo se que te va gustar y mucho, ¿verdad chicos?- ya se imaginaba que tipo de sorpresas eran, pero desilusionaría a todos cuando les digiera la promesa que había echo con akane, 'nada de stripers' y eso lo cumpliría al pie de la letra.

- si esa sorpresa tiene un tubos, plataformas y viejas encuerdas olvídense de eso.- dicho la cara de todos cambio drásticamente.

- ¿!por que? – aclamaron todos- ¡!¿Cómo que nada de chicas?.

- ya me oyeron… si piensan llevarme a esos lugares conocerán la furia de una Tendo y mas cuando las hormonas están involucradas.- yo solo encogí los hombres no dándole importancia a su desacuerdo.- yo solo les digo.

- ¡no seas cabron Ranma! ¿Qué tiene que ver eso de las… ¿lo dices por akane verdad?- pregunto Soru- ¿! Ranma no me digas que hiciste esos entupidos acuerdos de 'nada de ir a club nudistas'?- mi silencio contesto su pregunta, a lo que pegaron el grito en el cielo.

- ¿!por que nos castiga a si akane? ¿Por qué nos arruina la noche? Es de tradición que cada vez que alguien se va a casar el novio en su despedida tiene que ir un club nudista!- recalco Daisuke- ¿verdad chicos?.

- muy cierto- contestaron en coro.

-pues en esta despedida no y es mi ultima palabra- afirme- ya abra otro quien se case.

-no la chin…

-¿Qué pasa chicos? ¿Por qué tan "melancólicos"?- interrumpió Nico- ¿Por qué esas caras?

-¿y como quieres que la tengamos después de cómo Ranma nos arruino la noche?.-

-¿de que hablas Rino?-

-de que tu amaguito no quiere ir a un club Haver chicas ardientes- yo solo pude reírme por dentro era tan cómico ver las reacciones en sus caras, es como ver a niños pequeños decirles que santa clous no excite, una total desilusión.

-¿ es cierto eso Ranma?- me pregunto con la misma desilusión en su voz.

-si.-conteste simple y claramente.

-¿pe-pero por que?...

-por que no…- fui interrumpido por uno completamente indignado.

-lo que pasa Nico, es que este idiota por no decirle peor, acordó con akane no ir a esos lugares, ¿lo puedes creer? Están locos!-

-hey, hey… solamente no quiero ir y ya! La verdad no tengo humor para eso lugares haber viejas encueradas para eso tengo las mí…, solo vayamos a tomar algo platicamos un rato y ya, ¿cual es el problema?.

-¿las tuyas?- preguntaron.

-es un decir… tu me comprendes.

-si te refieres a las de aka…

-ni séte ocurra ni pensarlo, cuidado con lo que dices.- le Alberti.

-¡claro! Comprometido!... ahora la pregunta es ¿ que haremos?-

-ya les dije… vallamos a un bar a tomar algo… no mucho por cierto- conteste subiendo a la camioneta.

-¿!no redigas que tampoco no te dejo tomar!

- no, no es eso, es solo que si tomo demasiado no podré estar bien para mañana eso es todo.

-y yo sigo siendo virgen- vocifero con burla Nico- no me trago ese cuento Ranma, trata de inventarte algo mejor.

-¿!quieren o no ir? Que ya se esta haciendo tarde!... Así que muevan esos alcoholizados traseros ya!- ya no quería mas interrogatorios y mucho menos reclamos, si querían pasar una buena noche que se apuraran el no tenia su tiempo.

-¡pero que amargado comprometido!- comento Rino- y por cierto adonde Irian las chicas.

Pregunto mientras todos nos acomodábamos en la suburban de Nico, yo iba adelante mientras que Daisuke, Rino, Soru iban atrás.

-pues no se, un mam… no se que… según akane es un restaurante-conteste.

-ahh… ¿y de quien fue la idea?.-

-pues de Rina, quien mas.-

-yo que tu …tengo cuidado con ella, Ranma- no me gusto para nada aquel comentario echo por Nico- ellas no es nada santita, una vez sali con ella a un antro y cuando menos lo pensé ya estaba arriba de una mesa con otro par.

- si, es cierto- ahora fue Daisuke- supe por un "amigo" que en una fiesta de preparatoria se le tomaron fotografías con los pechos al aire- mi mente rápidamente se recreo esa imagen pero no con Rina de protagonista,- circularon por la Internet- informo Soru.

-de acuerdo- saque mi celular de mi bolsillo y marque aquel numero que me sabia de memoria, solo esperaba que no llevara esa loca y liberal de rina a su akane a lugares poco recomendables, espere a que marcara pero este estaba apagado, para su mala suerte.

-¡maldición!- conteste- esta apagado.

-no te alarmes comprometido a lo mejor no tiene batería, tu déjala ser es su despedida de soltera, que tu tendrás la tuya.-

-no se chicos, es que por lo que me dijeron de Rina, ahora ya no se que pensar- dije sinceramente.

-nah! no lo hagas caso a este par de idiotas, solo están algo molestos por que no iremos aun club nudista, ¿verdad chicos?- recalco Nico.

-si… es solo una broma- continúo sora.

- esta bien-dije- ¡hay que divertirnos que es mi noche!- quizá tenían razón, tenia derecho divertirse un poco ella, así como el lo haría, no como sus amigos quisieran, pero si la pasaría agradábale.

- ¿y ya saben a donde?- pregunte, y todos me contestaron al mismo tiempo.

-¡al martini's!.- me gustaba ese lugar, asi que solo dije

- al martini's será.

* * *

Continuaraa….

El siguiente será de akane mujajajajaja.

Besotes a todos los que leen y dan su tiempo para comentar ¡!


End file.
